This invention relates generally to deViCes and methods for grounding service cables. More particularly, this invention relates to devices and methods for grounding service cables which employ a shield.
Numerous devices have been advanced for connecting a ground wire to buried service cables which have a shield and a polymer lining. A key constraint in grounding such service cables is that the delicate shield of the cable not be damaged during installation of the ground connector assembly. It is also very desirable that the ground connection be implemented in an efficient manner in the field.